herofandomcom-20200223-history
The Merchant (RE4)
The Merchant was an infamous character from Resident Evil 4. He allows both Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong to sell treasures and items to him as well as buy and upgrade weapons and other items. He appears throughout the Village, Castle and Island in Safe Areas, often with a Typewriter next to him. As well as being a salesmen, he also runs the Shooting Ranges in the Castle and Island, he gives Bottlecaps to Leon if he scores enough points by eliminating targets and avoiding the Ashley target. He also tasked Leon with destroying 10 or over Blue Medallions throughout the Village area and he'll reward him with a free Punisher handgun. The Merchant also has a hideout which can accessed at the lake where the player defeats Del Lago. In his hideout, he'll have weapons on display and will be in buisness like he always is when encountered. Products for Sale *Handgun: 8,000 *Punisher: 20,000 (Free if 10 Blue Madallions are destroyed) *Red9: 14,000 *Blacktail: 24,000 *Matilda: 70,000 (Unlock after clearing game on Normal) *Shotgun: 20,000 *Riot Gun: 32,000 *Striker: 43,000 *Broken Butterfly: 38,000 (A free copy can be acquired once Ashley has been reunited with Leon in the Castle and they both backtrack to a previously locked room from the exterior of the castle where Leon can have Ashley unlock by having her enter through the upper window after examining that the door is locked from the other side) *Killer7: 77,700 *Handcannon: 0 (Get 5-Star on all Mercenaries maps with each character) *TMP: 10,000 *Mine Thrower: 28,000 *Rifle: 12,000 *Semi-Auto Rifle: 35,000 *Rocket Launcher: 30,000 (A free copy can be acquired whilst travelling through the castle, in plain sight in a display case along with various other items inside) *Infinite Launcher: 1,000,000 (Unlocked after Clearing game on Normal) *Chicago Typewriter: 1,000,000 (Unlocked for main game if Seperate Ways is cleared and unlocked for Seperate Ways if Assignment Ada is cleared) *P.R.L. 412: 0 (Unlocked after clearing game on Professional) *Bowgun: 70,000 *Ada's Shotgun: 21,440 *First Aid Spray: 5,000 *Red9 Stock: 4,000 *TMP Stock: 4,000 *Mine Thrower Scope: 8,000 *Tactical Vest: 60,000 (Unlocked after meeting the Merchant in the interior structure of the Island, only available on Normal difficulty) *Attache Case S *Attache Case M *Attache Case L *Attache Case XL *Treasure Maps Buying Treasure Items Treasure Items can be used to sell to the Merchant, he will buy them with different prices for each. *Spinel: 2,000 *Velvet Blue: 2,500 *Emerald: 3,000 *Ruby: 10,000 *Catseyes: 3,000 *Blue Stone of Treason: 3,500 *Red Stone of Faith: 3,500 *Green Stone of Judgement: 3,500 *Gems: 3,000 *Amber Ring: 10,000 *Gold Bangle: 8,500 *Gold Bangle with Pearls: 10,000 *Illuminados Pendant: 12,000 *Pearl Pendant: 10,000 *Dirty Pearl Pendant: 1,000 *Antique Pipe: 10,000 *Beerstien: 3,000 *Brass Pocket Watch: 10,000 *Dirty Brass Pocket Watch: 1,000 *Butterfly Lamp: 4, 500 *Crown: 9,000 *Crown Jewel: 11,000 *Royal Insignia: 13,000 *Crown with Insignia: 27,000 *Crown with Jewels: 25,000 *Salazar Family Crown: 48,000 *Staff of Royalty: 20,000 *Golden Lynx: 15,000 *Elegant Chessboard: 13,000 *Elegant Headdress: 10,000 *Elegant Mask: 3,000 *Elegant Perfume Bottle: 10,000 *Hourglass with Gold Decor: 12,000 *Mirror with Pearls and Rubies: 12,000 Navigation Category:Resident Evil Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Anti Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Supporters Category:Mysterious Category:Non-Action Category:Horror Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loyal